


Spun Gold

by Zarius



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adric - Freeform, Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, Eventual Romance, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Soft Drinks, Spoilers, Time Vortex, Vortex Manipulator, mathematical excellence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: In the calmness and stillness of the dead, gold is spun [13/Jack], Spoilers For Revolution of the Daleks
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Spun Gold

For nineteen years, all the TARDIS had known was nothing but the calmness and stillness of the dead.

It was alive, but it lay dormant, waiting for everything to come alive around it, so it could in turn be awakened, to once again be that flickering igniting the time/space vortex on its persistent journey to explore unknown quantities of the unknown planets and galaxies.

For nineteen years, it had known itself to be only the calm, the still, and the dead

One flash of light, and the appearance of two beings most familiar to it gave the TARDIS the assurance that those days were now numbered.

It would bide it's time, wait for the familiar hands to work it's magic across it's consoles and operating systems, then it would let the occupants know they were in good company, and it was ready to serve.

For now, this moment belonged to them.

"We're out, I'm back" The Doctor realised as she and Jack Harkness explored the crisp cool and dimly lit console room.

"My own TARDIS" she continued, breathing in a deep sigh of relief, she let the pain of decades of hurt and frustration wash all over her.

She turned back towards Jack and pointed to him.

"Captain Jack Harkness, gold star for rescuing" she said

Jack smiled.

"I told your friends if you ever needed me, I'd be there"

He noticed, however, that The Doctor was trying to pry open one of the vessel's floorboards, and upon succeeding, she dipped her hand into the open vent, producing the remnants of a broken and battered badge.

A reminder of who and what has been sacrificed to make the universe a better place to reside in.

"It takes a real savvy mathematician to calculate the precise time and space co-ordination required to lock onto something as elusive as a type 40. You deserve a little something to acknowledge that, so here's your star...for mathematical excellence"

The Doctor beckoned Jack over to receive his star, as she proudly pinned what remained of it to his prison suit using some leftover prison grub that'd stuck to her shoe.

"It's a bit rusty"

"Hope you're not about to say that about what's coming next" The Doctor revealed

"I just got the star, what's there left that burns brighter than that?" Jack asked.

"Sure you got the star, but it's not quite the gold I'm prepared to spin _now_ is it?"

Grabbing him by the collar of his jumpsuit and leaning in to give him a soft yet impactful and long lasting kiss that lit his eyes alight with life and fire.

It made sense, Jack thought, earlier while escaping the prison he cradled her in his handsome arms expressing how deeply he had missed her.

This had been a being he'd locked lips with before for showing him a side of life that did not require you to be a coward.

He was the sort of person now who would not shy away from being himself, and he was glad to now be repaid in kind.

"Which way's my room?" he asked with a comforting grin, his mind already turning to even greater rewards to come.

The Doctor beamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tenderly kissed him again, the pair began to waltz slowly across the still TARDIS interior as the mighty vessel began to come alive and played a blissful and unchained symphony of the spheres that filled their hearts with long-lasting passion.

"Like I've always told you Jack, you never had just a room, you have a suite with its own cocktail lounge...we could do with some refreshments right about now don't you think? And toast what's to come tomorrow"

"I'd like that Doctor, oh so very much" Jack replied.

The Doctor pressed the temple of her forehead against Jacks' and gave him another kiss on his nose.

"I've missed you too my Captain"


End file.
